Traditional traffic control for highway road works and the like is accomplished by one or more policemen or traffic control persons known as “flagmen”, that are individuals with handheld signs or flags redirecting traffic or signaling the traffic to slow down or stop for road works or other activity ahead. In addition, at vehicular accident sites one or more policemen often must manage traffic flow while another policeman must gather information, take pictures, call for fire trucks and ambulances, etc. Too often, the extra police officers are not available for assignment to an accident or emergency site and the situation can be dangerous to all people at the site due to lack of traffic control. Indeed, other accidents may occur at an existing accident or emergency site due to the lack of adequate traffic control.
Portable traffic management systems are also valuable when special events create a temporary need to control an abnormal heavy traffic flow or where lack of power supply exists.
Using flagmen, law enforcement or emergency personnel to control traffic at vehicular accidents, emergency sites, special events, etcetera is dangerous when it is dark and in inclement weather because it is difficult to see such personnel even when they have flashlights.
Somewhat portable traffic management systems are used in some instances, where elaborate and relatively long-term road works are undertaken. These are usually self-powered units carried on trailers along with generators. However, the trailer carried portable traffic management systems are not very practical at accident or other emergency sites where they are needed almost instantly because of the length of time involved in arranging for the use of one, transporting them the accident site, physically setting them up and programming them.
Various portable traffic management devices exist in the prior art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,019 issued to Riscoe, Jr. which discloses a portable traffic light including an adjustable tripod stand with a traffic light assembly secured thereto. The traffic lights are controlled with a control circuit including a programmable timer.
Thus, there is a need in the prior art for a mobile traffic signal apparatus that is relatively light, is reliable, simple to use, quick to set up, and easy to deploy by only one person.
In addition, there is a need in the prior art for a portable traffic management system or unit that may be carried in a police car or an emergency vehicle, and that when needed at an accident, emergency or other site may be taken out and quickly and easily set up to facilitate traffic control at the site.
There is also a need for a portable traffic management system or unit that may be quickly and easily programmed at a site of use, may be easily remote controlled using a handheld remote controller at site of use, and may be controlled from remote to the site of use.
Of great importance is to provide a portable traffic management system or unit that can be produced economically, collapses to a size small enough to carry in a small car or other vehicle, and every governmental authority and company that performs work on or alongside roads can maintain an inventory of portable traffic lights in police cars, emergency vehicles and other vehicles to be readily used as needed.